


The One With The Broken Lock On The Supply Closet Door

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic to belmanoir's prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Broken Lock On The Supply Closet Door

Ray barely noted the supply closet door standing ajar or the bent leg of the person kneeling behind it and had to backtrack once he recognized the boot. "Benny?"

Benny sat back, his face coming into view from behind the door, and waved. In his hand was a screwdriver. "Hello, Ray."

"What are you doing?"

"I noticed that the latch wasn't catching properly, and it's a relatively easy fix, so I--"

"Just decided to fix it." Ray sighed heavily. "Have you done it yet?"

He shook his head.

Ray held out his hand and, when Benny took it, pulled him to his feet. "I've told you, you can't go around fixing things willy-nilly."

"Well, it's really no trouble."

"Yes, it is. Do you have a key for this door?

"No. But then as a non-employee, I wouldn't."

"Have you ever _seen_ a key for this door?"

Benny opened his mouth, then closed it and frowned.

"That's right. The keys are lost in the mists of time, but that doesn't matter unless it locks. If the door doesn't catch, it doesn't lock." He gave Benny a light shove further back into the closet, saying, "Let me see the damage."

Ray stepped into the closet, knocked the door shut behind them, and pulled Benny to him. The screwdriver clattered against the floor, and Ray kissed him soundly, drawing him closer and closer, until Ray was leaning back against the door, security enough.

After a sufficiently satisfying time had passed, Ray broke the kiss. "You worry an awful lot for a man who doesn't lock his apartment door," he teased.

"Some things are more important than others," Benny said, then he kissed Ray again.


End file.
